charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2Anthony4
Hi everybody ! This is my talk page so if you want to ask me any questions or talk to me about something then here's the place to do it. If you want to see my user page again then click here. If I haven't replied within a week then you should probably go the other admin here, Leoandpiper. Its quite likely that I won't be able to spend as much time on this wiki anymore as I'm an admin on the greys anatomy wiki now and even if I haven't been on a wiki for months, I'll still answer quwestions if anyone leaves them for me on my page. Thanks Thanks for suggestioning me as admin :D --TheBook 23:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Yea I noticed :) TheBook 17:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Template Ya! No problem! I'l do it right away! I'll use the list on your user page and if you want to change it afterwards that's fine! 15:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks !!! - 15:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It's done! Hope you like it! 15:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. You guys are doing a nice job on Charmed. However we need to see you guys make/customize a welcome template and welcome all the other contributors on the wiki; there are quite a few of them in recent hanges. And because there are so many contributors to the wiki, it would be good if you would make a post in the community portal or the forum about becoming administrators, and give people a chance to comment on it. I can help you set up a site notice to attract people's attention. -- Wendy (talk) 17:39, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi again -- you and Leoandpiper should be all set as admins! -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dog I redirected to the familar page as a) its the only thing I could think of to redirect the page to, since I couldn't delete it (something I requested be done on the problems list) and b) a familiar is an enchanted animal who helps and guides witches new to the craft and are specially attuned to the seasons and moon phaese. When Prue was a dog she effectively was that hence she was for a short time their familiar as well as Kit. Anywho, could you please delete the page (since we all know what a dog is) ? Wiccid 22:08, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Fine, but although you put it onthe problem list and nohing was done, you should have just gone to Leoandpiper and requested it to be deleted. - 18:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Optical Thermodynamics Sorry, I was actually about to write a reply saying how someone on the history page said optical thermodynamics is the power to control and create/dminish heat with the eyes, then I realised something: That's really not what that power is about. Optical Thermodynamics is exactly what Cyclops from the X-men series has the power to do and in hindsight what exactly what Lydia could do. I now see you're point however I now thnk that optical thermodynamics should not be deleted (my bad) and believe it should have an accurate description written (which I'd be more than happy to add) like any other power. Also, I realised too that in no part of the episode "The Eyes Have It" does it say that the Evil eye blesses one with the power of optical theormodynamics. They only say that it augments powers and protects the Nicolis (presumably through this. So really they should be separate artciles I think. Do you see what I mean? Wiccid 20:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Of course, you can go ahead and do it :) - 21:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Fave character My favourite character is obviously Paige. Heya, who's your favourite character? User: Paige Matthews Piper and Prue !!! :) - Powers Section : Ever since I've started here I've been trying to add as much as possible and I'm so happy that you like it. As for your changes, go right ahead! I'm all for making this wikia absolutely amazing and useful to all Charmed fans out there. Thank you for your suggestions!!! Nicknameguy 01:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Charmed Spells I'm trying to complete Charmed spells tommorow with all spells of Charmed. Charmed spells also has spells from Demons so it aren't only the spells from the Book. I will make clear though which are from the book and which aren't. The link to my YouTube channel is not to get more visiters, it is just for people who wanna see or hear the spells so I suggest for the link to stay there. I hope that this is not a problem and that my edits on that page are not get undone again. The spells are not copied from a site but come directly from the scripts, the pages of the book and the dvd's. This way the spells are correct, not like the demonsjumble who doesn't research wheter the spells are typed correct and have the correct words. TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 23:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hi ! You may notice by looking at the history we didn't remove the info. It was merely put to the bottom of the page under external links, just like it is under other pages. Don't worry, the links still going to be there. - 13:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I take it you know the dilemma about the spell section of this wikia and I'm looking for some advice for further edits. I was hoping you could help explain why spells can't have articles that are solely about them however keeping the compiled list as well. I love this site and want to make it as much of a complete "encyclopedia" as I can by adding as much information about the spell (including picture if possible). Like I said, I'm just looking for some advice on how to keep spirits up on this site and add the information I find. Thank you! Nicknameguy 09:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, well, I feel it just keeps it tidier having them one 1 page but I can see where your coming from. Also, there is no need to think that because these are my views you have to go by them, because admins shouldn't use their power to settle debates. If you're really not sure whether to procede, I'd suggest you make a forum and ask the community (just create the page Forum:Spells and place your opinions there. 19:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome, yea well I wasn't sure if there would be an issue with making new articles and then having to maybe delete them? Idk, just was looking for some suggestions. The forum idea is pretty cool....I never thought about that! Thanks! :) Nicknameguy 02:59, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Paige Paige's page is so bad! It needs a lot of work! -- 19:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Do you want any help ? If not then I can do Phoebe's... - 19:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) No, it's OK but it's annoying me! -- 19:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Alright, I love that flippin message box ! 19:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Hi -- the problem was all of the extra number signs (#). Those function in the menu to make it a link to the main page. I took all of them out except "Active Admins" and "Featured Users" since I wasn't sure where those two things should link. -- Wendy (talk) 23:59, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Great, thanks ! - 19:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) by the way I seen u were doing spells here is a link to a new page i found with a great selection of spells on it. http://www.thecharmedhalliwells.com/bos.html[[User:ShadowofGod|killamunk4life@hotmail.com]] 22:12, 7 December 2008 (UTC)thnks That great ! Thanks ! - 16:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) User Page I understand where you're coming from about the copying things from other users issue, but I didn't copy anything from Leoandpiper's page. All you have to do to create a gallery is type the word "gallery" and then put in a bunch of images. I might have used an idea from Leoandpiper's page, but I changed the number of pictures, the pictures themselves, and the whole theme of the gallery. The case with my "Favorite Characters" section is different because I created that whole table myself and it was copied directly from my page. Only the explanations and most of the pictures were changed. Cole is the Best 21:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok I see that.... but isn't there a way to create a box like that but for a user? Now mine and my sisters userpage's look stupid. Can u help?Darknesslover5000 22:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Why can't i get notable powers to show up. Thx BTW,Darknesslover5000 19:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Em.. I'm not sure exactly why notable powers isn't showing up. I think you should ask Leoandpiper as hes better than me at all the technical kid of things on the wiki. P.S. Sorry about the late reply. - 21:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) thx thank you. did u fix my sisters?--Darknesslover5000 19:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) thx again thank uDarknesslover5000 01:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- thx again thank uDarknesslover5000 01:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- help I need your help with the charmed fan fiction wiki. it seems to be new so can u make character box templates for it and stuff. here's a link:http://charmedfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Fan_Fiction_Wiki:Community_Portal Darknesslover5000 02:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- Just copy and paste the info from Template:Infobox charmed character, and can I ask, what exactly is that wiki and if its just for fan fiction it seems to me it would make more sense to have User:Blah/Episode name ... - 21:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) thanks thank u for the vote of confidence. how would i go about becoming an admin. killamunk4life@hotmail.com 20:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Well, Leoanpiper is most likely taking some vacation time so unless he remains inactive for over a month or so, I wouldn't worry about needing an admin until then. If he does remain inactive for over a month though then please contact me and I can tell you how, :D - 20:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Question Just wanted to let you know of a question to be found Talk:Wizard#"It's clearly a wizard who frees Zankou in 'Witchness Protection', he carries a staff identical to the staff used by the wizard in 'We're off to see the wizard'"|here. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Okey doke! Answered :D 21:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) New admins Hi -- I'm glad you are appointing new admins since you can't be around as much. However there's like 6-7 users on that page you linked. Could you please recommend 2 of them? Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 14:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, they're all set up. I also had you made bureaucrat, which means in future you can promote other users yourself using the tool under Special Pages. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 15:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ask User:Thailog on Grey's Anatomy; he has b'cat there and can promote you. -- Wendy (talk) 15:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) chris page Hey i never deleted tkorbing from chris's page i deleted all the other powers whitelighters have that he never exhibited. User:ShadowofGod Eh.. what??2Anthony4 19:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New Welcome Template Heya, I know we only have one template (and thats graet and all) but although I like Piper that one isn't really appealing to me so I decded to make a new one (just for kicks): *Here's a wiki tip for you - you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the days date. *If you haven't created a user page, please, feel free to do so! *You can check out the FAQ for more wiki tricks and guidelines. *Alternatively, if you don't know what you're doing, then Go here. Charmed Wiki: Your Book of Shadows on Charmed! |} I was wondering if ou thought it would be OK that if, in the event that I decide to welcome a new user to the wiki like Leoandpiper does, I could se this one instead, just cause I find it more aesthetically pleasing. I figured we have mroe than one skin why not more than one template? Please post back ASAP to tell me your thoughts (there' salso a yellow border/text one as well)Wiccid 20:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I like it put I don't really think Prue should be there (even though I love her). Leoandpiper's reasoning for having Piper was because technically, she is the main character, although I always wanted something more neutral like the book of shadow, all 4 girls or the triquetra, thats just my opinion though. You might want to ask on the talk page though to see what a community as a whole thinks.2Anthony4 20:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia welcome Oh hi! Thanks for the update :) I tried to work this ages ago but I couldn;t get the hand of it. So do I just add a template for whatever to the page called MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and it'll work? I tried editing it so what do you think? Have I done it right? Sorry if you don't like that I ued the new template for the example, its just no ones posted on the welcome discussion page. I'll change it to the old one if you want or to the BOS or sommat if you like. Also, how do you do that thing where a notification comes up just below the protect/Watch/Edit toolbar. The one that stays there on each page until you dismiss it (the last one told the community that the admins were inactive and new ones were needed, if that helps you in remembering what I'm talking about) Wiccid 17:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) User:Ajnachakraguy Heya, this user has been bugging me a lot recently. He keeps insisting that blessing/carging pyrite crystals is a basic witch power (which it isn't) and editing articles with it yet there's actually no evidenece in books or TV to sggest how its done. I've tried so much to explain this to him on his talk page but he's just not getting it (or just doesn;t want to) . Is there someway I can block him from making these specific edits or some way of dealing with him?Wiccid 01:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Wiccid stop harassing me on my page, let me believe in what I believe. I do, I just don't let you state it as fact on the articles I at least believe that blessing/charging Wiccan tools should be a basic witch power. I don't get why it can't be one, and it would be great to have a new basic witch power. It would be great but sadly there's no evidence :/ Also pyrite crystals aren't necessarily Wiccan And Wiccid has harassed me on my page, under a new witch power, she keeps on calling me mad or insane, or something. Wiccid just won't leave it alone, if Wiccid doesn't believe it, all she has to do is erase it.-- 02:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Firstly, I'm a he, please remember that.'' '' And I'm erasing it because I proved it to be wrong time and time again you're just not accepting that. I haven't harasses you I've just called you're arguemtn insane, which it clearly is.Wiccid 03:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::1.Its not nice to call people mad/insane. ::2.If you add info without proof from the show its speculation and should be removed, regardless of whether the user believes it. ::3.You can't block people from specific pages without blocking the whole community (always a bad idea). ::4.If a user continues to make edits where they are 100% wrong but not a vandal then they should be warned a few times and if it continues, blocked for a day or two. ::5. SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!!!!!! ::6.Hope this helped.-2Anthony4 12:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) User:ColeBalthozar Um...Hey. I think something weird happened. You see, I joined in 2008, joined some other wiki's, made some Top Ten lists, then droped off the radar, so to speak. I just recently today (May 5th, 2009) wnet to the Top Ten lists, which are new and improved, but my User name was almost everywhere! Then, I linked here, and signed using my password I originaly created (sorry, won't give it out just in case).I think someone, somewhere is using my User namefrom this site, buts it's not me. Could whoever it is get a new user name or a new pssword or something? Please? --ColeBalthozar 19:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Tnahks! Woah, strange... they must have somehow gotten your password because two users, no matter what wiki, can't have the same username. Maybe a friend guessed your password and decided to edit?2Anthony4 19:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) blocked? Seriously, what the hell. Anthony I don't know if you knew about this but in case you didn't ShadowofGod Blocked me, no beforehand discussion no friendly warning just went ahead and did it. You;d think after all the hard work I put into this site, of my SPARE time that I use to base this wiki on fact people would at least appeciate it a little. Just because my opinions aren't poular doesn't mean they aren't right. What makes something right is if it can be proven and thats what I do time after time (although, sometimes I'm proved wrong). And instead people just decide "uhh that Wiccid, he;s really getting on my last nerve what with all his need for "proof" and "facts". Phhf what the hell are those" "Oh I know, lets block him!" Uhh. I'd seriously like you to have a word with him about it, its ridiculous. However I did notice something whilst blocked. You put me under the "admins not likley to return list". What was that supposed to mean? Please respond ASAP. Wiccid 21:11, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I put you under the list because you were blocked (I assumed it was for good reason), you didn't unblock yourself (although I'm not entirely sure its possible), as far as I know you didn't contact any admin through email and you hadn't edited for almost three days (but then again you probably have a social life...). Apologies, I do agree the ban was quite long especially for an admin and you are right in not adding speculation and theories on pages, I'll talk to Shadowofgod but perhaps she had a absolutely golden reason for blocking you. Anyways, off to talk to him/her, bye and welcome back!!! 2Anthony4 21:15, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I see you left a note on Shadow's page thanks. And yes, you can unblock yourself (if your an admin), as I found out -_- I think the reason Shadow blocked me is becasue I reverted a couple of his edts (though I did thoroughly explain mysel on the appropraite talk pages) thogh thats just what I think, IDK. And, my apologies for being "inactive", my spare time lately has fallen into this sucking void called spanish oral practice and since its close to exam time I'd just been focusing more on that and less on the site. For future refernce though, only consider me "inactive" if its been a wekk and I haven;t notified anyone or updated anything, cheers. Lastly, back to business, Leoandpiper has retrned and with it changed the template. Ater checking his page I see he hates Prue. However I don't like the tmplate as it is now (it weirds me out). I was thinking we could do an admin vote on its (i.e. you, me, Leo and shadow) or even put a sitenotice up so we can finally settle this welcome template issue once and for all (since no one visits the template talk page). What do you think?Wiccid 21:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I blocked u because u fill the site with your personal opinion and anytime anyone edits anything you remove the info because it doesn't jive with your little myopic view of things. I've received many complaint's from at least half a dozen registered user's in my opinion you should be taken off the admin list and made a normal user again. User:ShadowofGod :I completely agree with ShadowofGod. I've been gone for a few weeks because of personal reasons and when I came back this wiki was ruined. I changed it back because the way you had it was ridiculous and I'm not the only one who thinks so, I too have got several e-mails complaining about your behaviour. You don't look for proof, you change the wiki to have your own views all over it. When I joined this wiki, to be perfectly honest, it was crap, and me and 2Anthony4 fixed it. We halfened the red links and made this wikia look like one worthy of reading. And more work has been done on this wiki in the last 24 hours than since I left. I'm sorry if I sound like a complete jackass but it had to be said. -- 16:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :proof (prf) n. 1. The evidence or argument that compels the mind to accept an assertion as true. I have provided insane amounts of evidence and arguments on all talk pages where my view is npt popular or accepted. Yes they are also my personal opinion but I defend them, and well. If that's not providing proff then I don't know what is. You say the wiki has been ruined, thats your opinion.I think its been made tonnes better, that my opinon. But thats not the point, coukdn't we discuss this on the admin page rather than clogging up anthiny's talk page? Quote me if you have too. Wiccid 19:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi You can make User:Leoandpiper a bureaucrat yourself, using . Sorry about the duplicate wikis; right now there is little that can be done about it; however it doesn't seem to have any activity at all so I think people searching for a Charmed wiki will still come here. -- Wendy (talk) 21:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Warlocks and evil witches Hey, Anthony. Could you please check out the Talk:Warlocks|Warlock talk page and provide some executive wisdom there? Thanks. PacChampion3D-17 22:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the double post here, but apparently there seem to be two Warlock talk pages for the same debate. Which only adds to the ridiculousness of it all. Talk:Warlock|Here's the one I meant to ask you to help finally settle. PacChampion3D-17 22:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Wiccid :Hey Anthony, sorry but I don't think it should be a poll on the Wiccid page. I think it should be everyone giving a valid reason. We should try and keep it as professional as possible. After all, an admin hangs in the balance. -- 21:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :*Curious, is the editor former admin Wiccid always such a jerk to people? sorry if I did that wrong, I'm a little Wiki rusty. Callisto 28 00:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Dude, a word of advice: If you don't wanna get slammed, don't provoke people with horrible comments in the first place. :You started it with your continuous slander from the first post in, compared to you I look nice. If anything what I did was self defenceWiccid 01:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::And I've proved my point. As Anthony is an admin and Wiccid is not (removed for obvious reasons) I'll let Anthony deal with the childish and unprofessional behaviour exhibited. And, Wiccid, don't call people "dude" unless you know they are male. Callisto is a feminine name and a constellation named after a female. You are unaware of the definition of slander if you actually believe I slandered you. I can see, from your behaviour, why people don't edit long here, you drive them away with your obnoxious ways. I did not slander you nor did I name call, you did both toward me and I did what is appropriate, I asked a real admin to assist in dealing with you. Callisto 28 01:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::How long are you a member on here? 1 day? And you think you know Wiccid just by reading the talk pages? Besides all problems with him, he is a very good editor and protected many pages from vandalism of unregistered users. There is no need to be rude. And next time when you become a member of a site, check if you spelled you username right.TheBook 01:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I've deferred to an admin. You should probably allow the admins to handle this. Callisto 28 01:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Because Callisto has all the answers... And also, I didn't know your gender Callisto, nor did I know about the constellation. From now on I shall refer to you as "dudette" if I so choose. Oh and thank you User:TheBookWiccid 02:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Bravo TheBook! Callisto, Wiccid's comment wasn't the friendliest but then again, either was yours. Wiccid, although no longer an admin, is a great editor and like others he does make some mistakes. Obviously you dislike Wiccid but as TheBook says, you've been here less than 24 hours and already you think you have everyone figured out. If I were to give my opinion of you right now I could say you are quite arrogant and could stand to be taken down a peg or two but, I won't because as I said, you've been here less than 24 hours and I've only spoken to you once. Also, the link you did was fine but an easier way would have been to do this... Talk:Pyrite Crystals. 13:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, you ASSume I've only been here less than 24 hours. An assumption that would be incorrect. I find assumptions are generally incorrect except you've proven mine in that people who try and edit these articles to appeal to everyone often are dismissed by those who feel ownership. Nice to know things haven't changed in the last 6 months. Callisto 28 15:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Now see my keen eyes have noticed you've called me an ASS, I think its fair to say you reacted badly because you felt you were provoked? Like you provoked Wiccid? Have a little think about that... 15:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I merely state truths. Assuming has always = making an ass out of you and me. ASS-u-me. You assumed, not I but you made an ass out of all involved. I wasn't provoked, you assumed. I just call it like I see it. And what I clearly see is you and your little boys club can't handle a new perspective. So pathetic. Again, it is nice to see some things never change in the wiki universe.Callisto 28 17:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Have you said anything positive since the moment you became a member here? Did you even edit pages other then talk pages? TheBook 18:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I took the liberty of checking Callisto's edits and... other than user and talk pages she has made edits on a total of 1 page! Yes an almighty one pagehttp://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Callisto_28! I must say I find it quite ironic that someone so obsessed with grammar and spelling misspelled their own username. Also Castillo, your whole thing on assume its worse than a bloody parable. 21:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Apologies, it seems that Callisto has created a second account on which she edits (sock puppetry by the way) so she has made more than 1 edit thats not a talk page one, but still not many. hi hey guys i think, Prue is the most powerful of the witches, because all the deamons got afraid of her. what do you think???? admin rights Hi -- a staff member would have to remove the admin rights; I can't do it myself. However, this is not something you have to do even if you are inactive on the wiki. Obviously it's up to you though. -- Wendy (talk) 19:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) dear 2anthony4, will you make me an admin